


The Lock Out

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: While getting ready for a date you get locked out of your room in your apartment you share with Leonard McCoy and Jim. (Prompt was “Here, take my jacket”)





	The Lock Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (cuddlememerrick) I wrote this for the lovely @yallneedtrek writing anniversary challenge. I am really glad I decided to write this. This is actually the second story I wrote for this prompt… and I still don’t love it, so I apologize if it is bad… anyway hope you enjoy!

“Fuck!” You jiggle your doorknob again, hoping for some reason it will decide to budge. Of course it didn’t, and you were stuck in the common room of You, Leonard, and Jim’s apartment in just your bra and a pair of spandex shorts. You had stepped out of your room to grab your phone while you were getting ready for a date. But your lovely door closed behind you and your keys were sitting on your desk.

The worst part is you couldn’t exactly call your landlord to let you in since you weren’t dressed and he was a total creep. You had tried any method you could to unlock the door but you had zero luck.

You heard someone unlocking the front door. As comfortable as you were with Jim and Leonard you didn’t exactly want to be standing in your underwear with nothing to put on. Plus Jim brought back girls but also friends sometimes and you would probably die if one of Jim’s friends came prancing in with him.

“Um (y/n), where are your clothes??” Leonard looks mildly concerned.

“I locked myself out of my room…” You explain. “and stop looking Bones!!”

“I-I’m. I swear I am trying not to look!” Leonard tried. “Here, take my jacket.”

Before you could say anything he pulled it over his head and tossed it at you.

“Thank you,” you pulled the sweatshirt over your head. “But it’s a hoodie not a jacket.”

“oh okay, well I could just take it back” He raised his eyebrow knowingly.

“No, that’s okay, it’s comfy. I may just adopt it from you.” you smile at him.

“well it does looks cute on you.”

“Are you flirting with me Bones??” you mock shock.

“you know it darlin’”

“Well could you be more useful and help me get into my room? I would prefer not to miss my date.”

“You have a date?” A look of sadness flashed in his eyes but was gone in an instant. “who?”

“A kid I have a few classes with. He asked me once last year when I was with douchebag but has asked me like 4 times in the last couple weeks so I said fuck it, why not? He’s cute. Maybe if the dates okay I’ll get laid.”

“You sound so excited.” Leonard raised his signature eyebrow at you. “I say this as your friend, cancel it.”

“And why would I do that?” you huffed.

“Because you deserve better than ‘cute’ you deserve smart, and kind, and caring, and-and someone who is right for you. Not some guy who is pestering you. Especially after Mr. Douche.” Leonard let out. “and don’t you think it’s a little mean to the poor kid if you’re not that interested?”

“okay, you make some good points. But also I need this.”

“why?”

“because honestly, I have this huge crush on this amazing guy but he doesn’t want commitment and I just need to get over him before I get to a point where it’s hard to be his best friend.” You had been trying to keep Leonard from finding out but also needing him to know.

“You like Jim??” Leonard looked almost appalled.

“what?” You were equally as horrified. “no. God no. Absolutely not. Gross. Ew. That’s so nasty and I am so offended you even thought that.”

“Well Jim and I are your two best guy friends and Jim is not exactly into commitment… so I just assumed. Sorry. But if not Jim, who?”

“God Len, are you really going to make me say it?” He just looked at you “Fine. Leonard McCoy, for some awful twist of fate reason, I like you. And I get that you aren’t ready for anything serious or anything at all from what I can tell. I have been trying to just get over it because you mean too much to me to lose you over a silly crush.”

“Are you done?” leonard took a step closer to you. “Because I feel like I deserve a chance to say something.”

“Um..yeah, go for it.” you refused to look up at him.

“Okay, good. Because damn. Maybe I am not always the most open to the idea of dating, but honestly, (y/n) you have started to tear down that wall. You and you stupid funny comments, and your snarky remarks, you’re too smart for anyone around you. And god you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. And you are so comfortable around me that half the time when we are snuggled watching a movie I forget we aren’t dating. So basically what I am saying is you definitely shouldn’t go on that date. It would be a real tragedy if you got over that little crush of yours.”

“Damn. Next time tell a girl.” Leonard just rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure I just did.” He smirks.

“Just kiss me already”

And will that Leonard took another step forward and leaned in to kiss you. The kiss was filled passion and longing, but was quickly broke up by the annoying 3rd roommate.

“WOOOHH!! Finally!!” Jim clapped. Leonard back away and let out a sigh.

“Dammit man. Couldn’t just walk away like you weren’t ever here?” Leonard exhaled. “way to kill the mood.”

“You already got her pants off, you surely are doing fine even with a small interruption.”

“JIM” You yelled.

“What?? You literally aren’t wearing pants.. What else am I supposed to think?” Jim defends.

“I don’t know but not that. I locked myself out of my room without clothes on. Okay?” You huff.

“Alright, whatever you say. I am going to go study.” Jim walks away to his room. “So keep it down in there.”

“He is the worst.” Leonard chuckles.

“Just a bit.” You agree. “Now help me unlock my door please. I have a date to get dressed for.”

“Oh no you don’t” Leonard picks you up and with a squeal and fit of laughter you make your way to his room.


End file.
